


Meeting Eli and The Battle Begins

by Via Dolorosa (Shea777)



Series: Reading the books [1]
Category: Bible - Fandom, Eli- Bill Myers
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Gen, Other, Reading the Books, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea777/pseuds/Via%20Dolorosa
Summary: Reading the books.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deiced to do a reading the books fanfic. And I wanted to do something different than the normal books.  
> So I choose to do one of my favorite series.
> 
> I own nothing! Everything belongs to the original creators.
> 
> Please go and read the original authors works.

Chapter One.

“Okay, There are plenty of comfy chairs and couches.” I said to myself. Then I walked into my massive kitchen. And opened the industrial sized fridge. “The fridge is packed to the brim, the pantry is full stocked. And all the dishes are clean. I guess it is time to get this party started.”  then after rolling up my sleeves I popped away.

I landed on a sunny beach in California. Twelve people all stood around each other. Eleven of them were glaring at each other, the last was attempting to make peace. Off to the side was another grinning like the cat who got the cream as he seemingly goading them fight. I walked over to the people.

“Alright, Enough of the glaring contest.” I said

“And Just who are you?” Asked a man dressed like a Reverend as he pulled a woman closer to him.

‘So this is Benjamin, the woman must be his wife Brenda.’ I thought.

“I have to say that I can not give my name to you at this time. I only want to explain this matter once.”

“This matter? What matter?” asked a young boy who appears to be around thirteen.

“You are Jimmy, right?” I asked. He responded with a nod. “Well I am here to grab most of you and take you to watch and read a few things.”

“You said most of us, who does not need to come? Or is not invited to come?” asked a pretty young woman.

“Well HE is most certainly welcome to come. But the only person I do not NEED to take with me for the trip is ELI.” I turned to face him. “You are most welcome to come. And I know I would feel better if you did, but you are not required to tag along.”

He looked at me for a long moment.

“Are you sure beyond any doubt that you want to do this?’ he asked

“Yes, I know that this is something that I want to do.”

He nodded. “I have nothing better to do today. And it might be fun.”  I could see laughter twinkling in his eyes.  “Plus, you want me to come so, I will not leave you to accomplish your goals alone.”

“Thank You. Alright everyone, circle up and brace yourselves.” I looked around and saw that one of the people I needed to take was not circleling up. So i marched over to him, and grabbed him by the wrist. I dragged him to the circle, and aside from Eli, everyone looked surprised to see a creepy stranger was going to join us. No one wanted to open a spot for him to join us. But Eli unlike everyone else did not appear scared. And motioned for us to stand beside him. I smiled as I dragged the creepy man along. He tried to pull away. But I tightened my hold upon him. We reached the circle and Eli grabbed the man’s wrist. I extended my hand to the young man beside me. He timidly took it. I smiled at him, and then pulled us to my home.

The group stubbled as we landed. I quickly dragged the creepy guy to a chair I set aside just for him. “Now stay put buster. I know who you are. And As mad as you make me, you are crucial to what I planned to do here today so, park your kisser in that seat and do not move.”  He sat down.

I turned to the rest of my guest and smiled. “Now you all can make yourselves at home, while i get the rest of our group.”

“Why did you not just bring them with us the first time?” Jimmy asked.

“Jimmy, if I could be in two different times at once, then I could and would have. sadly , however I am only able to enter one point of the time stream at a time.” I answered

“You are a witch!” shouted Benjamin.

“Hardly, witches are evil. Now if you will give me a few moments, I will grab the rest of our group. I will explain when I come back.” With that I popped away and further into the time stream.

I landed right we I wanted to. I looked around to see Eli and his friends laughing and talking. The park was pretty. But my time was limited and slipping away fast. I only had a few moments to get them back to my home before time would stand still. With a confidence I did not always feel, I drew upon my courage and murmured a prayer to the Holy Spirit. I walked forward. When I got within about fifty feet of the group Eli’s eyes snapped to meet mine. He smiled at me. The others however became hostile.

A big, tall and broad man, stood up. “Who are you ? and What are you doing here?” he asked

I raised my hands. To show that I meant no harm.

“I mean no harm to any of you. I simply came to take all of you join my on a short-ish adventure. The only one that does not have to come is Eli. But he is most welcome to come along.”

“Why is Eli, the only one who get a choice?” asked a skinny man.

I looked at him as though he was a little out of his mind. “Because no one can make Eli do anything. I would not want to. Nor would I dare to try.” I responded.

They nodded. I looked to Eli. he smiled at me.

“I will come for sure. It will be fun.” he said.

His friends looked at him like he was out of his mind.

“Oh come on guys. We will be back before time moves forward. And She means us no harm.” Eli said with a smile.

“You sure, Eli?” asked a person in the group.

“I promise I mean no harm to anyone. But we must get going before I run out of time to accomplish my mission.” I stated.

The group seemed uncertain. But Eli jump from his seat on a tree stump and walked towards me. The others followed hesantly, but followed Eli nonetheless. Eli reached out his hand towards me. He did it with a smile. I smiled back and grasped his hand. The others circled up. I make a quick glance to make sure everyone was together. They were.

“All right everyone, hold tight.” I said. I watched everyone brace themselves. I pulled and whisked us away to my home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

We landed with a plop. Most everyone stumbled, trying to get there balance. Once everyone had their land legs back they looked around. They saw they first group I had brought. Before a fight could possibly breakout, I clapped my hands and shouted out: “Okay everyone, now that we are all here I will give you an explanation, as to way I brought you all here. So please grab a seat.”

There was some muttering as everyone sat down. Both the teen Eli and the grown Eli sat down on the same couch, but they left a spot in between them. They waved me over and with a smile I walked over and sat down between them. I let out a breath. Before taking a deep breath and smiling.

“Now I know that all of you are wondering who I am, and why I brought you all here. It is simple. You all are part of a greater story than most of you know. I want to show all of you that story. The question was raised of who I am and how I brought all of you here. It is simple, I am a realm hopper. I travel to different realities or realms or alternate universes and I work to bring people together. Even if they do not remember for years to come. I am not a witch or anything like that. As Conrad knows first hand, there exist worlds, realms, alternate universe, etcetera, that exist along side of your own. I come from one of them. Most of you don’t know that Conrad, is from one of these worlds. In fact we come from the same one. Our worlds are incredibly similar, there are a few differences. I am not sure what happened to this realms original Conrad. But I do know that Eli called Conrad here for a reason.”

“Now, as far as I am concerned it does not matter that Connie came from another Reality. But most of us are a wondering why you gathered all of us here.” said a pretty woman sitting next to Conrad.

I smiled. “You are Suzanne Right?” She nodded in response. “ I brought you all to watch a few memories and read a handful of books about someone who is simply the best person you will ever meet. However, they are told from other characters perspectives and showcase their personal growth. Sadly I do not yet own all of the books, but we will make do with what I do have. If I get them before we run out of time, we will read them. So why don’t we get started with introductions, however we do have people who are here in two different points in their lives. So we will need to find names for each of you. Now we also have five people here with the same name. We have three Ladies with the name Mary and two ladies with the name Maggie. So, I think the Marys will be called Widow Mary and Widow Shepherd, and Mary . For the Maggies, I think it would be best if we call young maggie Maggs and older Maggie, Maggie. Does that sound good to everyone?” 

The people around me nodded.

“Great! Let’s get the introductions started. My name is Via Dolorosa, But you can call me Rosa. I am in my mid-twenties.”

Hi, my Name is Eli. and I am sixteen.”

“You all are idiots and I will not grace you with my name.” said the creep.

“That’s fine they will figure it out later. We will Just call you Mr. Accuser. And be done with it.” I said.

“Hi , I’m Judas. I am sixteen as well.”

“Hi, I am Tommy. I am sixteen as well.”

“Hi, I am Widow Mary and I am thirty-four.”

“Hi, My name is Jimmy and I am Thirteen.”

“Pete’s the name football is the game. I am sixteen.”

“Hi, I am Maggs and I am sixteen as well.”

“Martha, Sixteen.”

“Mary, and I am fifteen.

“Laz, I am fourteen.”

“Now, most of the rest of us are adults and you do not need to tell us your age unless you want to.” I said.

“I am Benda.”

“My name is Reverend Benjamin. Benda is my wife.”

“Maggie”

“Jake”

“Robert”

“Will’

“Terry”

“Carl”

“Trevor”

“Scott”

“Brent”

“Keith”

“Cindy”

“Michael”

“Suzanne”

“Conrad, but please call me Connie”

“Widow Shepherd.”

“Eli, but since we have two of me here, you can call me Joshua. Technically that’s my first name anyway.”

We had made a full circuit of the room.

“Great! We can start the memories now.” I said 

The group all turned towards the big screen tv.


	3. Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Watch memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last two of the three memories are taken pretty much straight from the Bible. I edited and tweaked them just a smidgen to fit the style of this series. The first memory I created, I think that this is how the last talk before Jesus was conceived might have gone down.

Chapter Three.

I grabbed the remote from beneath my seat. I powered on the Television and then the Digital Video Display. I pressed play. The screen lit up. 

_ The screen displayed a throne room that seemed to shine with the light of ten thousand stars. Three men stood close together. The men appeared to be different ages. But were very clearly a family. The youngest looked to be around eighteen, the middle appeared to be in his mid to early thirties, and the oldest had a fatherly appearance of about fifty five.  _

Jimmy turned to look at both versions of his brother. “Is that you?” he ask and raised one of his eyebrows.

Eli and Joshua both nodded their accent to the inquiry. “Yep, this conversation that we are about hear is very important. So let’s pay attention.” Eli said.

Jimmy nodded with uncertainty, but turned back to the screen. What Jimmy did not notice was the sneer that Mr. Accuser gave Eli and Joshua. The two ignored him.

_ The fatherly figure began to speak. _

_ “My Son, it is time. How I will miss you. But we will not be seperated for a season yet. When that day comes, know that I love you and that I am pleased with you.” _

_ The younger nodded. _

_ “I understand. And while it will be hard the reward will be worth it. I would face it ten million time, for the reward it will grant us.” he said. _

_ The two embraced. The youngest of the group wrapped himself around them. After a long moment they seperated. Tears glistened in the trio’s eyes. _

_ “The freely given gift of blood tinged with mercy will purchase and secure the freedom of our people.” said the youngest. “Wonderful Counselor, Mighty God, Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace. Immanuel God with Them. Us with them. And them with us forevermore.” _

The screen went dark. I pressed the pause button, as a heavy silence filled the room. I glanced to either side, both Eli and Joshua had a wistful smile on their lips and tears shimmering in their eyes. Widow Mary and Widow Shepherd  locked eyes with each other. They gave a synchronised nod. Benjamin spluttered.

“Huh...How…What…I… I do not understand!” he stuttered.

I smiled.

_ “For before him he grew up like a young plant, like a root out of dry ground. He was not well-formed or especially handsome; we saw him, but his appearance did not attract us” _ I quoted. “Isaiah chapter 53 verse 2”

“Umm…. Why is that verse relevant?” Jimmy asked.

“Simple, the good reverend thinks that the Messiah would not be born to people like your parents. Simple people, Humble People, and Kind People. He does not believe that The Christ would look so ordinary.” I responded.

“I have more questions, that only answers one of them.” Jimmy said with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I smiled at him. “Save your questions. After we finish the memories, we will talk for a bit, before we start reading the books. As we read we will discuss anything and everything that comes up.” 

Jimmy nodded. I looked around the room. Most everyone was looking thoughtful, or confused. Mr. Accuser looked enraged. This made me grin. I like making him mad. But they seemed content to move on. So I Pressed play.

_ “In a simple room stood a plain and ordinary girl. Then a glowing stranger entered the room. Behind him stretched wings, but instead of feathers, they appeared to be made of quilts. Various colors and sized pieces shaped together to make his wings. _

_ “Greeting and Salutations! Favored One! The LORD has blessed you. And you are escorted by him. You will conceive and give birth to a son. And you shall grant him the name Joshua, for he will be preeminent, and shall be called the son of the Most High.” _

_ “How can this come to pass? I am a maiden,  chast, vestal, and unmarried.” the girl asked. _

_ “Do not be afraid Mary, for the child you will bring into the world will be impregnated with by the Holy Spirit. And the Spirit of the Lord will overshadow you. The Child you bare, will have a kingdom, not of this world, but of his forefather David. This kingdom will never end. Also you family member Elizabeth has also conceived a son, and this is the sixth month for her, who could not bare her husband a child.” the angel answered.  _

_ “I am the slave girl of the LORD, may all that you have spoken in my hearing happen in the manner you have described.” _

_ The angel vanished. The moment the messenger vanished, the Holy Spirit and Joshua _

_ entered the room, unnoticed by Mary. Their hands were clasped. The Holy Spirit touched Mary’s stomach, and Joshua glowed brighter for a split second before vanishing. A warm glow encompassed Mary’s tummy before fading away. _

The screen went dark for a brief moment before lighting up again to display a new memory.

_ Joe was laying in his bed. Tossing and turning. In the blink of an eye the scene changes. On the left hand side we see Mary holding a little boy, she has a sad smile on her face, we also see her parents clearly scolding her. And on the right hand side we see Mary, Joe and the little boy standing on the beach. All three are smiling. The same man from the previous memory enters. _

_ “Joseph, Descendent of David, DO NOT BE AFRAID!! Go ahead and marry Mary. for the child she carries within her womb has been conceived and born of the Power and Will of the Spirit of The Lord God Most High. When he comes into this world you are to give him the name Joshua.” _

_ Joe nodded. “I will. May the Lord God grant me the willpower and strength to do his will.”  _

_ The strange man nodded. And disappeared in between one breath and the next. _

The screen faded to black once more.

I looked around the room. Most of my guest seemed to be in shock. Eli and Joshua had sad smiles on their faces, the widows looked sad but content, Jimmy looked over whelmed. And Mr. Accuser was sneering at the screen.

“Have something to say, Mr. Accuser?” I asked

“I still don’t get why they love you puny humans. Not worth much in my estimation.” He responded.

Eli and Joshua turned to look at him. “That is your opinion. My Father, Myself, and Spirit disagree.” they said completely in sync. They turned to each other and laughed. 

Jimmy turned towards his mother, the one from his time anyway.

“Mom, I don’t understand. Why would you give up a safe and secure life with dad, to have a baby?” he asked.

“My son,” Widow Mary stated. “ When God asks you to do something, to be a part of something greater than yourself, saying yes or no is a choice you have to make. I said yes, and it has brought me much sorrow and much joy. I don’t know where this road will lead me, but I trust that the Lord’s plans for me are good.”


	4. The First Diary: The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of the 1st diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, sorry it has taken so long.

Chapter 4

I clapped my hands.

“Alright! Any questions?” I asked.

“How Long will we be here?’ Jake asked.

“Not to long, It will take about a week or so. It depends on how fast we read.” i responded

“What?!?! We have plans, lives! We cant be gone for a week!” Shouted Keith and Judas. 

“Now don’t get your undergarments in a twist. Time will not pass outside of my home. In fact take a gander out the window.” I responded.

Jimmy looked around, no one wanted to move. He looked to his older brother. Eli and Joshua gave a nod. Jimmy hopped up and walk to the big bay windows. He grasped the curtains and threw them back. The group around me gasped. Eli and Joshua smirked, and Mr. Accuser growled. Outside the window was a sprawling universe in a multitude of colors. Stars twinkled and danced against a backdrop of swirling colors: blues, greens, pinks, purples and oranges. A marvelous sight.

“This little home of mine sits outside of time itself. There are others like me, I have no idea what their homes are like, but mine sits in the vast expanse of space.” I said. “Please close the curtains, Jimmy.”

Their awe remained on their faces, as Jimmy drew the curtains closed. Moments passed in silence. As everyone absorbed what they now know.

“So shall we begin reading ?” I asked.

There were murmurs of agreement. And a sneare from Mr. Accuser. 

“Would you like to start us off, Mr. Accuser?” I asked.

“No, I Would Not! I have no desire to be here!”

“Well no need to be snappy. I was only asking.” I responded. I turned to the others in the group. “Who wants to read?” I held up the book.

Judas raised his hand. “I will.” 

I passed the book toward him. “Just a quick note, Some of these books were written after the original, as such they will make mention of details about the time that the original does not. Also, your universe’s technology developed fast then mine.”

“The Battle Begins. By Bill Myers. “ Judah read.

**“Introduction.**

**I hate God.**

**Same goes for His kid.**

**The very name of His boy makes my scales crawl. That’s why I convinces the inhabitants of this parallel world to call him by his middle name. Granted,** **_Eli_ ** **is almost as obnoxious. But at least I can hear it without retching. I do miss the joy of people using his other name when they’re mad or cussing over something - nothing gives me as much pleasure as hearing my Enemy’s name associated with hate and pain. But losing that bit of happiness is a small price to pay. After all, compromise is the name of the game.**

**At least** **_my_ ** **game.”**

Judas looked up from the book. “Creepy way to open a story.”

Mr. Accuser snarled at the rest of us. “Those are my thoughts and feelings. Just you wait and see how the stories from your perspective open.”

“Now Judas, I do not want any fights yet. I expect that there will be some later on but for now, please don’t push the Creep’s buttons.”

Judas nodded and looked back at the book. Picking up where he left of.

**“And don’t get me started on his followers which I hate almost as much as I do him. True,  there are plenty of them who serve me better than my own street team - especially the one who use religion to get into your face. I love the fact that every generation has its Pharisees - the ones who know their Book backwards and forwards and use it to spew judgment on anyone who disagrees. Yes sir, nobody helps my PR campaign against the Enemy like the devout. Not the ones He’s transformed: I’d destroy them in a nanosecond if I could. seriously , they’re such a pain. No, I’m  talking about the ones who quote the words of the book, but are clueless of its Author. Who follow His every letter, but know nothing of His friendship. Those who try to change people from the outside with His rules, instead of from the inside with His love.”**

“His Love?” asked Reverend Benjamin

“His Love. This whole series, was written to display the Love of God, to people who need a reminder.” I answered.

**“Okay, enough Chatter. If you haven’t guesses my name by now, you’re and idiot and not worth telling.”**

“Yo..YOU….YOU ARE THE DEVIL!!!! AHHHAHAH!” screeched Jimmy as he tried to crawl further into his arm chair.

“Well, Boy, it seems you do have some brains.” responded Satan

I got up from my seat and walked over to Jimmy. “It is okay Jimmy, he is unlikely to try anything here. Plus, I have a few tricks up my sleeves if he does act out.” Jimmy started to calm down but he still looked scared. “Why don’t you come sit with me, Eli, and Joshua? It might make you feel safer.” 

Jimmy nodded. I took his hand and lead him back to the couch. I was immensely grateful that it could hold more people. I did wonder why no one else had sat by Eli and Joshua. But I put the thought out of my mind. Everyone else beside Eli, Joshua, Satan and Myself was shaken. But Jimmy seemed to be on the mend.

“Judas, please keep reading.” requested Eli.

Judas gave a nod, and picked up where he left off.

**“In the future, you’ll here plenty from his misguided minions. Each will have their own diaries talking about their times with him. Not that I’m worried. They’re all losers. If you don’t believe me, check their bios:**

**-Maggie, the all-school sleep around,**

**-Pete, a jock with a bad case of foot-in-mouth disease,**

**-Tommy, the downer,**

**-Martha, the servaholic,**

**-Judas, who I personally have the highest hopes for.**

**And the list goes on. But this first diary is mine so pay attention because there will be a test at the end. And, trust me, the results** **_will_ ** **go on your very permanent record.**

**I won’t bore you how the Enemy brought Eli into this particular world. It’s pretty much the same as He’s done in all the others-pregnant virgin, born in a barn, worshipped by migrant workers who claimed to see angels, and finally three foreign dignitaries who drop by to kick start everything with weird gifts.**

**Forget all that. Ancient history.**

**Today is a new day with new opportunities…”**

“That’s the end of the introduction.” Judas said as Widow Mary got to her feet.

She stormed toward Satan. 

“How Dare YOU! My Son was not born in a Barn. It was a Laundry Room! And it was Hippies and Hippie Immigrants who came! It was a wonderful and beautiful time.” she fummed.

“Scamattics Lady. Sca-matt-ics.” Responded the Accuser of the Brethren.

“WHY YOU!!!!!”

“Mom, I know you are mad. But please sit down.” Eli speake

She turned to look at her son. Something passed between them in that moment. Then all the anger went out of her as she returned to her seat.

“Well now we can go on….” I started to say as a chime rang throughout my home. “ I wonder who that could be.”


End file.
